


Wine (Suga x Suran)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is the second chapter in our headcanon universe but can be enjoyed on its ownAfter receiving an unexpected phone call in the middle of the night from Shin Suran, Min Yoongi invites her around to his studio to work on a song together.Slight mentions of depression





	Wine (Suga x Suran)

They had been alone in the house for most of the afternoon, since the other members had decided to give them their privacy and undertake dance practice without him. Yoongi wasn’t too worried. While he was not the most natural of dancers, he always picked up routines fairly quickly and could perform with competence. He knew that the extra afternoon session had been Hoseok’s idea anyway; partly so that Yoongi and Suran could have the studio to themselves to concentrate, but also so that Jin could perfect his moves before their next performance at the weekend. It had been his idea to invite Suran around. While they often bumped into each other at award shows, they had only spent any significant time together once the year before, when he had invited her to record the chorus to a song on his mixtape. Since then, they had been keeping in touch every few weeks. He would text her to ask how she was doing and what she was working on or vice versa. The conversation would continue for a couple of days, before it would naturally drift away. It had been this way until the week before, when Suran had found herself reaching for the call button instead of SMS.

“Hello?” Yoongi answered with a frown, looking at the called I.D on his screen curiously. He had been alone in the studio writing when the call came and when he checked his watch; he was surprised to see it was almost one a.m., having lost track of the time. The others would mostly be asleep by now.

“Yoongi? Is that you?” The voice asked, a little doubtfully, on the other side. Although she had only said four words, Yoongi thought she sounded tired.

“It’s me. Is everything okay?” He asked automatically, the concern apparent in his voice. She had never telephoned him before and certainly not at one o’clock in the morning. He wondered whether she had pressed the wrong person’s name by accident on her phone, or if she was calling with bad news. His mind automatically ran through a list of names they both knew and he hoped it was the former.

“Yes.” She sighed. And then: “No.” His heart lurched in his chest and he found himself standing up from his leather office chair.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked, starting to pace around the room.

Another sigh from her side of the line. “I hope I didn’t wake you…”

“You didn’t wake me. What’s wrong?” He asked gently, pausing in his tracks.

“This is going to sound so dramatic.” She paused and let out a small laugh, but he could hear the flat tone of her voice underneath and knew there was no real humour in what she was saying. “I don’t really know why I phoned you, after all I don’t really know you that well and you’re probably busy…” A brief pause. “I didn’t realise it had gotten so late. I’m sorry…”

“That’s okay, I didn’t realise either.” He continued to walk around the room, his socks brushing against the soft carpet. If he still smoked, he supposed he would have lit one automatically, but he was trying to give up and had thrown all of his Marlboro’s out a month before. “I’m listening.”

Before she continued speaking, he found himself suddenly thinking of a brief period two years before when he had found himself up at three a.m., a bottle of whisky clutched in his hands, alone in his studio and wishing that someone else had been awake to ask him how he was, how he really was. He knew, deep down, that he could have left the room and woken up Hoseok or Jin or Namjoon and told them how he was feeling, but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to bother them. An hour later, he had penned the first few lines of The Last.

Perhaps, he thought afterwards, it was something in Suran’s voice that gave it away, as the next sentence confirmed that the brief memory that came to him in that moment was not completely unrelated.

“I’m so miserable, Yoongi…” She started, her voice beginning to crack. She took a moment to gather herself before continuing. “I’ve been working a lot recently…trying to put some tracks together for an album.” She laughed. “An album.” She repeated. “I can hardly begin to call it that. I know that whenever I talk to you I feel like I should spend more time alone writing, like you do. So I’ve been trying that for the last few weeks…it used to be so easy for me to write music before I debuted, but now I just find myself going in circles.” She sighed. “I seem to have done a great job of pushing everyone I love away…my parents…my boyfriend…they all think I’m crazy for spending so much time alone these days.” She paused. “Maybe I’m having a mid-life crisis.” She laughs, but there are tears in her voice and Yoongi finds himself sitting back down in his leather chair, trying to understand what she is trying to say.

“I don’t think so.” He says softly.

 

“Oh…you’re so young Yoongi. Just you wait until you are thirty and you’re life starts to fall apart. I used to think I was destined to make music for a living. Now, I can’t even write a single lyric or melody. Did you ever get that? When you were making your mixtape?”

Yoongi sighed and slowly shook his head, clutching his phone to his tear. “You have no idea…I don’t think you can predict when inspiration strikes. Some days I’d be writing from dawn to dusk, other days I’d spend in bed unable to get a single line out of the pen.”

“But I haven’t written a decent line in months! I’m starting to feel like I should just give it all up.” She paused, collecting herself. “Look…I know I am probably overreacting and it’s all my fault…I put myself in this position trying to rush the whole process because I want to make solo work so badly. It’s not…I’m not depressed…I don’t think…I’ve just been mostly by myself for such a long time these last few weeks and I’ve not been sleeping properly.” Her voice was calm, despite the outburst, and Yoongi found himself thinking that she reminded him of himself; the way his mind would race at a million thoughts a second sometimes, especially in the middle of the night when he alone. He was usually good at controlling his emotions in public and when he was with the other members, but sometimes he found it all so overwhelming and would break down in tears. “Like I said…” She continued. “I’m not really sure why I phoned you and now I’m feeling pretty embarrassed about the whole thing.” She let out a small, nervous giggle. “I just…admire the way you go about it all. You’re so young, but you don’t seem to give a shit what people think of you.” Another pause. “I mean…I guess I was pretty flattered when you reached out to me last time and asked me to perform on your mixtape. Maybe that’s why, when I saw your name on my contacts, I found myself pressing call…I forgot to congratulate you on the group album, by the way…I hear it’s really big in America…” She drifted off, unable to think what to say next and feeling that she had bothered him too much already.

On the other end, Yoongi sat in silence for a moment, before slowly muttering “I’m not very good at offering advice…” He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward; one hand brushing his platinum hair out of his eyes. “I don’t want you to think I’m being flippant, because I really want you to be okay. I just think it will work itself out eventually if you stop trying so hard. Inspiration works in weird ways like that… I wish I could just turn it on like a light switch sometimes, but you go through dry spells.” He felt himself growing tired. Remembering how bad things had been for him was a part of it, but he urged himself to keep her on the telephone for a few minutes longer, knowing that she needed him to not rush her along. He really wasn’t a man of many words, but he tried his best to find the right ones now.

“I hope there are people there for you at home…someone who can maybe be a bit more helpful than me.” He let out a small, breathy laugh, but it was also without much humour. “But you can call me at any time if you need to, there’s no need to feel embarrassed.” He paused. “Or come over to the studio if you can, you’re in Seoul right? We could work on something together if you wanted.”

She paused for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? How about next Thursday? I know it is short notice. I haven’t really been very productive in a few weeks since we’ve been promoting the new album. I just started writing lyrics today…It would be good to have someone to work with.” He briefly wondered, a moment after he had finished talking, whether he should feel embarrassed for asking her. After all, he was confident that she was more than capable of making music without his help. She was, after all, seven years older than him and, while they debuted around the same time, she had likely been writing music much longer than he had. Her reply, however, put his mind at ease. She confirmed that Thursday would be fine, thanked him for listening to her, and then hung up the phone.

 

“Can you play that part again?” Suran asked, looking up at Yoongi. He was sat in the big leather office chair as she perched on a smaller stool beside him.

“Yeah.” He nodded vacantly as he moved forward to press the play button on the computer. The sound filled the room through the speakers and a smile broke out on her lips.

“It’s so bright.” She smiled, nodding her head in time to the music. “So uplifting.”

He turned to look at her briefly, before turning back to the computer and pressing the stop button. He was glad that she was smiling. She had been content enough throughout the day; asking him to play some of his sketches for her, nodding her head politely at the music and occasionally complimenting him on certain beats or melodies. They had both been quiet and slightly nervous when he answered the front door that early afternoon; quietly ushering her into the studio at the back of the house. The other members had left shortly afterwards, leaving them alone. He had made them coffee in the kitchen, his black, hers with milk, and had carried the mugs through to the studio in silence. They were both naturally quiet and introverted and found themselves, as the afternoon wore on, feeling comfortable with the quiet pauses in between tracks. While they had been happy to praise each other’s music throughout the day; him telling her how much he had enjoyed her last track and her saying she liked the group’s last album; this was the first time she had felt like she could actually achieve something from the day’s work. She couldn’t help but grin up at him.

“It’s really rough.” He shook his head with a small sigh. “I just made it really quickly a few weeks ago. It would need a lot more work if it was to become something.”

She felt a small pang of sadness in her chest as she watched him sit back down in his chair, but she continued to smile, getting to her feet and pressing play again. He watched her do this curiously, meeting her gaze as she returned to her chair.

“I like that it’s rough.” She reassured him as the melody filled the room once more. “It sounds like summer…like a tipsy summer’s afternoon.” She giggled a little at this and he felt the corners of his mouth smile in response. She shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I mean, it would be a great summer release, if you didn’t mind me using it.” Now he found himself smiling back fully. It was the first time someone had asked to use one of his songs.

He laughed softly. “Of course I don’t mind, if you think you can work with it. I can try to polish it up a bit later…add something a bit more…substantial.” He slowly got to his feet. “Do you want another drink? I can make you coffee. Or…we might have some wine in the fridge.”

“Wine?” She muttered slowly. “Are we celebrating?” A toothy grin rose to her mouth.

He shrugged. “Maybe. If you’ve found something you like and can work with….” He turned towards the door.

“Wine would be a great name for the song.” She said. “If you have some, that’d be great.”

“Okay. You can have a play with the song if you like, on the screen…” He said vacantly as he walked out of the room. She slowly started to hum to herself, reaching for the play button. When he returned four minutes later, with two small glasses of rosé in his hands, she was positively beaming. He slowly placed the glasses down on the computer desk and turned to the small notepad in her lap.

“Did you think of some lyrics?” He sat down beside her.

“It’s just a start. I’m not sure if I will use them.” She reached out and sipped her glass, savouring the sweet fruity taste.

He smiled. “Can I read? We only had this pink stuff…I hope you don’t mind.” He picked up his own glass and took a sip. “It’s Jimin’s I think…I’m sure he won’t miss it.” 

She laughed. “It’s fine, I like it. Okay…” She opened the notepad on her lap and started to sing…

“I think I’m a little drunk today

If I call you with a hoarse voice

Just walk away without pretending to care

I am drunk on you

I am drunk tonight…”

She closed the book, shrugging. “That’s all I’ve got so far.”

He finished his wine and put the glass down. “I like it. And I’m happy you are writing again.”

“Me too, I didn’t think it would be this easy, not after the last few weeks…” She reached out slowly and took his hand gently in hers, looking up at him. He looked so soft and kind to her in the artificial light of the studio, his deep brown eyes gazing down at her quietly. His hands were soft but firm and large. She found herself grazing her thumb lightly over his protruding knuckles, tracing the soft lines of his veins. “Thank you so much for reaching out to me, I didn’t mean to get you involved in all of my troubles. I hope you’ll consider producing the song with me if you have the time…I like the start so much and I’m sure you can do something with it I can’t.” She asked hopefully as he squeezed his hand shut over her fingertips softly.

“I think you underestimate yourself, but yeah…I’m happy to work on it with you. We’re performing at the weekend, but otherwise…” He shrugged, moving his hand from under hers to place his palm on top, brushing his thumb over the backs of her fingers once before holding her hand still in his.

She nodded. “Thanks. I don’t think you realise how much this means to me…” She looked up at him slowly, noting the way he turned his gaze downwards to the empty space between them, his eyes looking at nothing in particular.

“I think I know.” He said quietly. She nodded slowly, thinking, but not really knowing, that she may have found somebody who completely understood where she was coming from. Slowly, she leaned forward on her chair. He turned his face to look at her as she moved into the gap between them and she met his gaze beneath thick eyelashes. She liked that he did not act intimidated by her, despite the age difference. Perhaps he had been a little nervous when they had first met at the front door, but she had also been anxious to be working with somebody so famous. Of course, he had been successful when they had worked together the last time, but now she was reading articles about him in English. Regardless, he didn’t have any airs about him, which she liked. He was quiet and thoughtful; in many ways so different from her boyfriend who could be sweet and kind, but also complimented her introversion with a bold sense of humour and a hyperactivity that couldn’t be tamed. In short, he could be obnoxious in a way she didn’t really think Yoongi was capable of. She wondered, vacantly, if he had a girlfriend. He hadn’t mentioned one, but then again, she had hardly mentioned her boyfriend to him other than in passing. She supposed it was possible.

She looked at him in the glow of the soft electric light, noticing his eyes run from hers to pass briefly over her lips. Her stomach began to churn with butterflies as they moved closer slowly, him tilting his head slightly to the side as their lips met, parting slightly against each other as they closed the gap between them. Very slowly, he pulled away to press a kiss to her bottom lip, his right hand reaching behind her head to gently press her closer, his long fingers teasing through her long hair. She moved against him, kissing him with more force and opening her lips against his; feeling his hot breath against her mouth as she stood up from her chair. He was significantly taller than her, but his office chair was on the highest setting. He moved his head upwards automatically to follow her lips as she stood up, bending only slightly to meet his lips, pressing herself closer to him.

After a few moments of zealous and increasingly frantic kissing, she pulled away from his lips. He looked up at her, his head tilted back sharply as she smiled at him, moving her hands to rest at the sides of both cheekbones. His lips were moist and she thought he looked overwhelmingly beautiful in that moment.

“Can we go to your room?” She whispered. He looked at her dreamily, slowly moving to his feet, her hands remaining on his face as he brought himself up to full height and looked down at her. He pecked her lips once, placing his hands over hers and moving them down to his sides.

“This way…” He muttered, leading her out of the studio by the hand. His bedroom, unsurprisingly, was next door. He closed the door behind them when they stepped into the darkened room. It was daylight outside but the curtains were drawn almost completely shut, letting in just a little light. Their lips met immediately, him bending down to meet her while his hands moved to her back, pulling her closer. She brought her hands to his shoulders and opened her mouth against his, allowing her tongue to touch his gently. Boldly, she moved forwards, pushing him against the closed door. He didn’t seem to mind, moving his arms up along her lower back, over the back of her ribcage until he reached the protruding nubs of her shoulder blades, rubbing them gently through her loose-fitting sleeveless white shirt. The gesture made her feel a little weak as she moved her right hand back to his cheekbone, kissing him deeper as she did so.

He moved his right hand slowly from her upper back to her bare arm, running it along her soft skin until he reached her hand, pressing his fingers between hers.

He moved his lips from hers to place a soft kiss behind her ear, running his lips slowly down her neck until he reached her collar bone. She gasped against him as he opened his mouth against her pale skin, kissing her neck and chest in lazy, open mouthed kisses that left her feeling warm between her legs.

“Yoongi…” She moaned as he moved his lips lower to her bare cleavage, kissing the soft curve of fleshy skin on her right breast just above her tank top.

“Mmm?” He murmured, moving his lips along her flesh to kiss her left breast. He eventually turned his face to look up at her, his chocolate eyes meeting her bistre ones beneath his white fringe.

“You’re beautiful…” She replied, breathless. He was…in more ways than one to her in that moment. He grinned bashfully, flashing his teeth and gums as he pressed his mouth against hers once more. She loosened her grip on him, gently turning him around and leading him to the bed. They both sat down on the edge of covers, their lips still connected as she moved one hand slowly up his thigh, from his knee to his crotch. He moaned against her lips as her hand palmed the covered flesh beneath his jeans, and pulled away to look at her. She kept her eyes fixed on his, their faces mere inches from each other as she moved her palm back and forth against the bulge. His lips were parted, but he controlled his desire as she moved against him, his slightly heavier breathing and the stiffening swell the only indication of his growing arousal.

After dozen or so strokes, she moved back to his lips, kissing him briefly, before moving her body backwards, getting on her hands and knees on the covers as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He allowed her to slide them down his thighs without protest before her hands moved on to his colourful boxer shorts. She would have laughed at them; they had the image of a cuddly bear along the waistband, but she only felt her own desire for him as she loosened the belt, pulling the elasticated band down his groin and thighs, freeing his erection.

He moved back slightly, but kept his upright position as she grasped his cock in one hand, lowering her lips to kiss at the glistening head. His hands automatically went to her long hair as she opened her mouth against him, brushing the strands of chestnut locks back from her face and holding her hair back for her. He could not avoid crying out as she closed her lips around him, pressing her tongue against the pink head of his cock and moving her mouth down slickly to take more of him in. He watched her as she slowly moved her face back up, more of him becoming visible as she focussed on the head, swirling her tongue around in a circular motion. She continued for a couple of minutes, feeling his desire grow as she worked on his member, savouring his taste and soft texture beneath her lips and tongue. She kept a fairly slow pace, allowing him to heat up without boiling over, as he gazed down at her languorously.

Eventually, she let him go with a soft pop, and leaned back on her knees. He kicked his pants and boxer shorts away from his ankles and turned around to face her, slowly pushing her downwards onto the bed and moving his head up to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved down to the waist of her denim shorts, gently caressing her stomach before unbuttoning her pants. He pulled away from her lips briefly as she raised her hips from the bed, allowing him to pull both her shorts and panties down in one hard yank. She gasped a little at the force of his tug, as he moved off her to remove them from her legs completely. The cold air hit her thighs and cunt instantly and she inhaled sharply.

Sensing her slight discomfort, he moved back to cover her body with his own, rubbing his hands together briefly to warm them up, and placed them along the soft flesh or her thighs, moving them up and down slowly.

“Are you okay?” He asked, bringing one hand up to rub her shoulder.

She nodded beneath him, slowly pulling herself backwards so that her head was resting on his soft blue pillows. “Yeah. Are you?” He nodded, moving his hand slowly up to touch in between her legs. She gasped, the heat of her breath brushing his face as he pressed two fingers inside her folds, moving along her moistness until his fingertips found the small nub. He rubbed it gently, before applying more pressure and moving his fingers in a circular motion around her clit.

“Is this okay?” He asked, increasing the speed a little.

“Yes…” She nodded, pecking his lips gently and moving her hands to the bottom of his black band-tee. He briefly broke contact with her to allow her to pull the shirt over his head and discard it on the bed. She then moved her hands to her own shirt, and he helped her as she pulled it from her body, his fingers leaving her stomach slightly wet. She then removed her bra quickly, pulling the white lacy cups from her breasts.

His chocolate eyes moved from her parted lips to her breasts, lingering on her dark nipples for a moment as he moistened his lips with his tongue. He moved his right hand back to her growing wetness as he used the other to massage her breasts one at a time, his wet lips kissing her nipples, making her moan beneath him. He moved his mouth from one to the other, pushing the flesh upwards in the palm of his large hands as his lips closed gently around the bud, his tongue very briefly flicking against the soft flesh. After a few moments, he kissed her once more and she parted her thighs wider for him as he reached down with his index and middle finger to probe at her opening, all the while continuing his assault on her clit with the pad of his thumb. He hooked both fingers inside, pushing her open as he kissed her open mouth over and over. He used his other hand to palm her right breast, moving his fingers against the flesh slowly, savouring the feeling of her hard nipple pressing into his palm.

Her moans became louder and he started to breathe heavily above her as she wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking him against her stomach slowly. Eventually, when she thought she could not take any more of his teasing, she pushed his chest away from her gently, causing him to move back onto his knees.

“Do you have a condom?” She asked, breathily, her eyes admiring his pale skin, running along the soft lines of his muscles and pausing at his thick cock, standing upright against a small tangle of dark pubic hair. He nodded, moving deftly to his bedside table and opening the bottom draw. He pushed away a jumble of paired socks and belts to get to the opened and slightly crumpled box, quickly removing one from the packet and sliding it down his member. She slowly moved herself upwards, crawling towards him on the bed and kissing his lips as she pushed him down against the quilt. She straddled his thighs as she kissed him, moving her lips down briefly to kiss at his pale neck and chest before moving back to his soft parted lips. She grasped him in one hand, noting the way he moaned into her mouth as she guided him inside her, lowering her hips down towards the bed, allowing him to fill her completely. She gasped into his mouth, her nipples brushing against his bare chest as she pushed against him, his hands moving softly along her back and sides and his palms open against her flesh.

“You feel amazing…” She whispered after a few minutes, her pace quickening as she pulled her upper body away from him to sit upright, her hips bouncing on his cock. He gazed up at her with parted lips as she fucked him, moving his hands up along her stomach to her breasts, pushing them both up firmly while his thumbs played with her hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure, snapping her head back to look up at the ceiling as he moved his hands back down to her waist, grasping her hipbones as he suddenly pushed her sideways, lowing her onto her back. He briefly slipped out of her as she allowed him to change positions into missionary, his lips meeting hers with a smile as he opened his mouth against her, gasping as he placed his hips above her parted thighs and pushed into her once more.

He is only slow for a few moments and then he is fucking her harder, the firm jolts of his hips contrasting with the soft caress of his lips and tongue. It feels amazing as he fills her; his hand brushing along the side of her face as he kisses her over and over again, their mouths open and wet against one another. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lower back, pulling him as close to her as possible.

“Finish me Yoongi…” She moaned against him, pulling her face away to gaze up at him beneath her half-closed eyelids. He complied; moving his other hand from her hip to her wet clit and rubbing her frantically as he thrust into her harder and deeper.

“So close…” She sighed after a few minutes, his fingers refusing to slow down as he applies a constant and rhythmic pressure to her slick clit. Soon enough, she felt the start of her orgasm deep down inside of her and she pressed her hips closer, pushing into Yoongi’s fingers and cock as he rubbed her. She grasped his shoulders tightly as she shook beneath him, crying out against his ear. The sounds of her chaotic and shuddering orgasm is enough to set him off and he pushed his hips against her messily, moving his head to the crook of her neck and crying against her soft and fragrant skin as he cums. After he finished, she kissed his forehead gently as he collapsed on top of her.

“Fuck…” She breathed from below him, unable to find any other words.

“Yeah…” He agreed breathily. Remembering the condom, he pulled himself out slowly, one hand grasping the base near his curly hair as he slid it off and discarded it in the bin beside the bed.

He flopped beside her once more, pulling her exhausted body to him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It is almost cathartic, she thinks, as he brushes his lips against her hair. She didn’t think that the pain and sadness of the last few weeks could be fucked from her so easily, but having him inside her and his lips on her skin had certainly helped. She just hoped, quietly, as he moved his lips to her forehead and cheeks, that he had gotten as much out of the experience as she had.

She cuddled him for a few minutes in silence, her fingers brushing against his bare chest absently, as she thought of what she must do when she went home. Her boyfriend would be upset, but he would get over it quickly enough, she thought. Perhaps she needed some time alone to think things through properly and to focus on her music. She wouldn’t push away her family when they reached out to help, and she certainly wouldn’t spend so much time obsessing over her music. Today had taught her that inspiration was as fanciful as anything else and could not be forced. She would look forward to making the song with Yoongi, but would perhaps continue their working relationship in the days to come somewhere a bit more public, or at least make sure that the other members would be home when she came to visit. She liked him, a lot, and she could tell that the feeling was mutual, but not in the right way. He was attracted to her just as she was to him, but she wasn’t sure he could fall in love with her. They were too similar, ultimately.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both fully dressed and standing in the hallway by the front door.

She leaned in and kissed his lips once, softly.

“Thank you for today…” She smiled as he reached around her to open the door. “I’m so glad you invited me around.”

He smiled back. “I’m glad you came.”

“I love the song.” She turned to leave the building, stepping on the other side of the threshold a little regretfully. “I can’t wait to make something of it.”

Outside, she could hear a rabble of male voices as the other members turned the corner, coming into view. Yoongi rolled his eyes at her with a smile and she couldn’t help but grin back. She saw Hoseok and Taehyung wave at her frantically as she backed out of the door. “I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, pulling her dark brown eyes away from his slowly as she turned to face the crowd of boisterous boys, laughing to herself as they passed in the street.


End file.
